max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Elementor
Earth Elementor, also known as X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink, was one of Max Steel's enemies introduced in Season 1. He is one of the five Elementors and an Ultralink like Steel. He debuted in Come Together Part Two and was voiced by Brian Drummond. History Early Life Years ago, during the first invasion of earth, many Earth Elementors were formed, but all were destroyed by Ja'em Mk'rah, and N-Tek, except for himself, who probably fled the battlefield. Over the years he would become known as "Earth Elementor". Season 1 Come Together Part Two When they finally found the source of T.U.R.B.O Energy, he and Fire Elementor came to capture Max Steel. Fire Elementor was fighting with Max and then he was defeated when Steel shorted out his flames. Earth Elementor later beat Max and took him and the unconscious Fire Elementor back to THI. Come Together Part Three He and Fire Elementor fought N-Tek, but were defeated. Hard Water He appeared in some clips with Fire, when Forge was talking about him. Then there was a machine that threw balls of earth, but was defeated. Then he was mentioned by Water Elementor. The Thrill of the Hunt Earth Elementor and Fire Elementor appeared (Ordered by Dredd, so that Troy Winter could leave and take the Ultralink to Dredd) and were going to kill Max Steel, but then N-Tek arrived. Fire Elementor was defeated and captured, but Earth Elementor got away. Extroyer Unleashed Earth Elementor ended up fighting Extroyer. Uncle Sam Wants You! Elements of Surprise Part One He and the other two Elementors imprisoned at N-Tek, tempted Steel to set them free. He later escaped, thanks to Air Elementor and his Stasis Inhibitor, but helped to activated countermeasures that trapped them. Elements of Surprise Part Two He and the other three Elementors, fused into one giant body known as Ultimate Elementor. "They" escaped N-Tek and headed to the Copper Canyon's Water Dam to get an N-Tek Transmitter, but were stopped by Max Steel and his brand new TURBO Mode. The Truth Hurts He and the other three fought Max Steel, but lost to him and his girlfriend, Sydney. X Marks the Spot Split Decisions He and the other three Elementors split again, and they all tried to capture Max Steel. When N-Tek help arrived, he trapped the Jump Jet underground. He was later defeated by Max and Steel in Turbo Cannon Mode. Pick Your Poison Earth Under Siege Part One He fought Max Steel, and eventually lost to him. Season 2 Dredd Ascendant He and his brothers launch a huge attack on N-Tek when their mainframe is down. Hot Zone He separated from [Elementor|Metallak and abandoned him, when he was defeated. Makino Strikes Part One He or another of his kind is fused with Metallak once more, and helps destroy N-Tek. Fugitives An Earth Elementor is shown fighting Ragnok and eventually being defeated and it's Ultralink being separated from it's link slave. Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Maximum Morphos Team Turbo Turbo-Charged Turbo-Warriors Alongside with his other four brothers, Earth was contacted by Terrorax and he proposed an alliance to grant them new powers. At first, Earth asked Terrorax if he couldn't resort to his "precious" Nexus, but he replies by saying that he was too weakened to serve him. Afterwards, Earth and his brothers says Nexus' quote: "We Are Legion, We Are One, We Are Nexus!", confirming that they were on Terrorax's side. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: He has vast strength, common for an Ultralink bonded with something. * Superhuman Durability: Like his brothers, he has extreme durability, and he can come back from a brutal fight a few days later good as new. * Geokinesis: He can manipulate earth materials. * Regeneration: When he is destroyed or a body part of his is broken, he can remake it. * Terror Energy Generation: After he was charged with Terror Energy, Earth started to generate this energy by himself. It enhances his physical capabilities even more. Arsenal *'Hammer:' In Turbo-Warriors, he got a giant hammer made out of rocks and Terror Energy. Appearance Personality Similar to Fire Elementor, Earth uses his brute force to fight and doesn't uses his brain to think. He will most of the time start an argument between his brothers and was the one responsible for making him and his brothers merge into only one being. Relationships Gallery Trivia * There is an action figure of Earth Elementor known as Boulder Smash Elementor. * In The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah, it is revealed that Earth Elementor's Ultralink is a red Stealth Ultralink. * Revealed in The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah, is that he is the last survivor of his kind since the first Ultralink invasion, though this changed when Metal Elementor fused with newly linked Elementors to regain his Mega Elementor form. * An Earth Elementor is shown fighting Ragnok at the beginning of Fugitives. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Elementors Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Characters voiced by Brian Drummond Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Francis Category:Deceased Characters